


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Beautiful - Monsta X (Music Video), Fighter - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beautiful (Monsta X Music Video), Alternate Universe - Fighter (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Engaged Hyungwonho, Frame up, Framed, Framing Story, Gang Member Wonho, Hate to Love, Hyungwon is so done, Love/Hate, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, On the Run, Plot Twists, Polyamory Negotiations, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Showho are members of rival gangs, Shownu-centric, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Wonho-centric, established hyungwonho, gang leader shownu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**8:03 PM**

"Are you sure that you don't want us to bring any weapons in hyung?"Jooheon asks Hyunwoo,who firmly nods in response."Not even in the case of someone trying-"

"No one is bringing any weapons inside Jooheon."Hyunwoo says sternly,though his gentle gaze tells the younger that there's nothing to worry about."This is a peaceful gathering,no one has ever broken the peace before and I don't think anyone plans on doing it anytime soon."


End file.
